My Life as an Eckert
by iLoveBeingRandom
Summary: What if Matt and Jed had a "little" sister who was twins with Matt ? (She was born a couple minutes after Matt) Jacqueline is 15 and has known Erika and Robert for as long as she can remember. What happens when Robert starts hating her? When North Korea invades Spokane, do Robert and Jacqueline become friends again? Who survives? My weird version of the 2012 Red Dawn. Robert/OC
1. Jacqueline Eckert

**So, hey I guess! I've always had this idea of a Robert/OC story, and this is just going to be the bad turnout of it! This "first chap" is just to kind of test the waters and, see if I think I could continue on and if there is anyone out there that likes my idea. It's based off the 2012 version and I'm going to change some things and make it different. Question though, Should I switch POV's or keep one main one? Anyways here's the first chapter I guess. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything associated with Red Dawn and the companies that produced it.**

* * *

**My name is Jacqueline Eckert and since 5****th**** grade I've hated everything to do with Robert Morris.**

* * *

**J.E POV**

"Mattie, come on we're gonna be late for school!" I was "ruthlessly" shouting at my twin brother as he called it.

"I'm coming just give me a few more minutes!" I heard him yell back from sound like upstairs.

Sighing and rolling my eyes I leaned back into the passenger seat of my older brother Jed's car, shaking my now curly brown hair out of my eyes. **(**I have straight honey-brown hair, and the same eyes as my brother, I was around average height, but I've always been told I look like my mom**)**. I looked to the right to see him smirking at me and Mattie's relationship. I was a little mad, but it was good to see Jed smile. Our mom had died when we were a bit younger, and then he went off to join the Marines, leaving Mattie and I to live with our dad in Spokane, Washington.

"You guys still bicker like 5 year olds, huh?" Jed turned to me and asked.

"You bet. Come on it is _Mattie_ we're talking about" I said, trying to stifle a laugh.

Thirty seconds later, the car shook with infinite giggles and snorts, something that we all inherited from our mom. Finally Mattie came rushing down the stairs and out into the car, just as my IPhone lit up with a text from my best friend Erika. Also known as my brother's girlfriend. I locked my IPhone, buckled my seatbelt and turned around to look at my brother. It was my blue-green eyes looking at another set of blue-green.

"You ready to go Princess Mattie?" I asked him, with sarcasm in every word. "I'm only ready to be late, if it's okay by the Princesses standards" I told him, then added a charming smile and turned back around.

"Totally, I wouldn't want to keep Robert's girlfriend away from him to long, you know, separation anxiety and all." Mattie fired back.

"Robert is an a**hole, and you know _**I**_ would never want _**him**_ to be my boyfriend. " I barked. "Besides, I have no absolute clue what Erika, of all people sees in _**you**_."

After my last comment it was almost completely silent. I tried to wrap my head around the fact that Mattie had just referred to Robert as _**my**_ boyfriend. I wouldn't be caught dead with him. And as if it wasn't worse enough hating him, my brother had it so that they were actually friends and would invite him over to play MW3 or Black Ops or something **(**Not like I had never played, you always learn how to use weapons in my family**)**. I then realized the car wasn't moving; we were still sitting in the driveway to our house.

"Jed" I said cautiously, trying to control my anger. "Why aren't we driving to school?"

"Oh…" He said, as he changed the gear and started to back out the driveway.

Enjoying the silence, I turned back around and stared out the window to look at the trees, and houses, and happy families we passed around town. Sure, I was always going to envy that one kid who had their mom, and dad with them. It was just a part of life that I would have to move on from and accept.

"Hey." Jed's voice rang throughout the car. "Wasn't Robert like your best friend?" He questioned me.

"Yeah until like 5th grade." I mumbled, obviously not into the subject.

"Oh." He said, dropping the subject.

When Spokane High **(I Couldn't find the name if there was one)** rolled in my view a mix of fear, nausea, excitement, and joy invaded my body. I saw Erika out front looking around, probably for me as we rolled in. When Jed stopped the car, I grabbed my stuff, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran out to Erika. I could've sworn I heard a "Have a good day" find its way out of his mouth. Matt came up out of nowhere and did they typical boyfriend girlfriend thing with Erika, as usual and predicted I started to make gagging noises and such, when Erika would pull away and start talking to me with Matt following and occasionally talking to a few football buddies.

You see, while Matt was on the football team, Erika and I were cheerleaders. Erika was Captain, and I was Co-Captain. So, at this school when you think cheerleaders you think, A-Class pain in the a**. Pretty much any one considered a "Jock" was shelved and housed under that category. You could be the most sweet, and considering person ever but this school was nothing more than labels. It was an unfair system of judgment and unfortunately it was the way of High School life. The school crowds were always mood swinging too. During the day they could hate you because your on the team and they're not, or just because your you and on Friday nights they go for cheering you on, and congratulating you. This is why I for one will never understand the unusualness of High School life. Another thing about this school, the whole shelving and labels thing, and I'm 100x better than you'll ever be was something that Matt Eckert eats, breathes, and sleeps at this school.

* * *

To say I can't tolerate my brother is one thing, because it's about 50% true. His arrogant personality drives me completely insane versus my somewhat normal one. Though when someone says, "Oh you two are just alike" I want to just run, because they have it all wrong. I for one am nothing like my twin brother Matt Eckert.

"So, how's life?" Erika said snapping me back to reality.

We were in the cafeteria eating lunch, which meant that our day was almost over and we only had 1 bell left.

"Good, besides your arrogant boyfriend annoying the crap out of me, like always." I told her taking a swig of my Coke. I put it down. " Like really, what to you see in him?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to never figure out." She said smirking.

We both laughed, something around a normal conversation for us. See Erika moved to Spokane in 3rd grade, and we just clicked.

"What about you and Robert?" She asked me, poking my side.

"Who, Morris?" I said acting like I didn't know who she was talking about.

"Jack" She called me by the name she had made in 3rd grade. "_**You**_, of all people should know." She said smirking.

"It's _**that**_ Robert huh." I said underneath my breath.

"Of, course, what's up with you two?" She questioned. "If you guys are alone for more than five-minutes you can cut the tension in the air." Erika said. "What happened? You guys were best friends."

"People change Erika." I mumbled. "He wasn't there when I needed him the most, and we just grew apart to end up hating each other?" I said.

Luckily she dropped it and quickly changed it to a conversation on cheerleading. Though, I had started to loose my appetite. Looking down at my tray I pushed the cheeseburger away in disgust. Erika surprisingly did the same. I signaled her, and we got up to go to History, the last class of the day.

* * *

_Tap,tap,tap. _Nothing._ Tap,tap._ I was bored. History could be considered as one of my favorite subjects, but this lecture was not. We were learning about some ancient persons battle strategies. My mind would only flash back between two subjects, history not one of them. We had another football game tonight. And, What _**had**_ happened to Robert and I? I scowled. Erika had to go get those questions going through my head.

"And you'll partner up" As Mr. Allen finished that sentence I snapped my head up.

I looked around; Erika was already with Mattie and anyone else that looked remotely close to who I would choose were taken. I heard footsteps become closer to me, and slowly I looked up. _**No, not, ever would I partner up with Robert Morris.**_ Knowing I lost that battle, I pulled out the chair for him while I heard him mutter what he thought was an inaudible "thanks".

"So" I said.

"Soooo." He replied.

"Let's get started?" I asked sounding less and less sure of my self.

It seemed like we were moving so slowly. Everything was just one giant blur. I glanced up at the clock, each minute was like an hour. I felt something warm, and squishy for about thirty seconds touch me. I snapped my head to my hands, _**our hands were touching**_, my head snapped up to look at his hazel brown eyes. Robert's eyes screamed something along the lines of "whoops, I'm gonna die, no I don't like you, and disgust?" I snatched my hand back, and packed up my stuff seeing the bell was going to ring soon.

"Bye" I muttered and rushed to my locker not even taking a second look at him.

* * *

The football game seemed to go fairly well. The crowd was pumped as normal, the weather wasn't that bad, but we were loosing by just a couple points and my arrogant quarterback brother wasn't helping the team. We started another round of "Let's Go! Wol-Ver-Ines!" Erika and I both flinched when we saw Mattie fly backwards and watched his helmet come over towards us. Erika grabbed it and ran up to him. I glanced at the scoreboard, 15 more seconds. We're not going to win. Thanks Mattie, though I guess I couldn't blame him, but it's not a one-man team.

After we changed Erika and I drove around front in her Mustang to pick up Mattie. We were meeting Jed, and Erika's friend Toni at the sports bar. When we got there we told them where we were going, and sat down. I watched as Toni took a french-fry from Robert and his friends, I watched as their eyes followed her down to our table. We were laughing and we having a good time, when my whole world went black.

* * *

**So, sorry it was a long boring chapter. Please comment on what you thought, and if I should continue or not. Oh! With the cheerleader and jock stereotypes, I don't believe them because I cheer at my school and stuff, I just didn't want any one to find it offensive. So I spell Erica's name like Erika, I like it that way actually. Thanks for reading! **


	2. This is what War is like?

**So, the first chapter was kind of long, and I felt that I kind of needed to get to a certain point before I stopped it. I'm not sure. I also want to thank you guys for reviewing! Thanks, a lot. Anyways no when something is in **_italics_** it's going to be somebody's thoughts. I might switch POV's around, but probably not. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything that has to do with Red Dawn, Modern Family and any of the actors, and Soffe!**

* * *

"**We were laughing and having a good time, when my whole world went black."**

* * *

**J.E POV**

The lights at the sports bar shut off leaving me completely unaware of my surroundings. In the pitch black a series of "whoop's" started echoing around the building. _How immature_. I felt someone's hand touch my shoulder. I looked and could kind of make out Erika's hair in the moonlight, and Mattie holding her hand.

"Come on we should go home. Blackout." She whispered.

I nodded, and got up to follow them out the door, along with Toni. When I tripped on smallest stair that I could normally see. Embarrassed I turned my self around to look up in the eyes of some guy I didn't know.

"Are, you okay?" He asked me.

"_His voice does sound really familiar…._ Oh! Yeah, me, I'm fine." I replied, with a billion questions flowing through my head.

He reached out his hand to me and pulled me up with a little _**to much**_ momentum. I crashed into him, and it was like we were hugging. Looking at the stranger's shirt, I started to wonder. _Wasn't Robert wearing that same shirt today?_ I swallowed and took a breath in. _Wow, he smells like peppermint. _My eyes widened in shock. It _**was**_ Robert. _When had he gotten so much taller than me? His voice was deeper, even sexier? I guess puberty hit him,__** hard**_. And to top it off _**I**_ was semi-hugging Robert, and I think I kind of liked it, a lot.

"Um, sorry, but I have to go" I said, feeling like it was a Cinderella moment.

"Oh, yeah" He said while letting me go. "See you around I guess?" Robert asked sounding hopeful.

"Uh, yeah" I said kind of unsure of the whole situation. "Thanks!" I yelled as I was walking out the door.

Outside waiting for me, were Matt, Erika, and Toni.

I got in the car, head held low so I could just pretend to be tired. All these things were spinning around my head. _**Did **_Robert know it was me? Did_** I**_ like being in his arms? It all seemed kind of stupid to me now, _**why**_ did we hate each other? I nuzzled in a comfortable nook I found in the back seat of Erika's Mustang. As we pulled up in front of my house one thing was still on my mind. _**Did I have feelings for Robert?**_

When I hopped out the car, I ran to my dad to catch him before he left for his police work because of the blackout.

"Hey, Kiddo." I said laughing

"Dad" I smiled.

"You two did great at your game." He told us.

I turned around, to look at Mattie. _Oh, that makes sense._

"Thanks dad" we said simultaneously.

My dad shut the trunk to his police car, and walked to get into the drivers seat.

"Be safe!" I yelled as he backed out the driveway.

"You too, okay." He said with the window rolling down.

"I love you!" I cried. It was something that always happened. I was never sure whether or not it would be the last time I ever saw him again.

I turned around and headed for the porch. When I walked up to the front door I could see Jed on the porch, with a couple of beers. Mattie walked right past Jed, not even bothering to look him in the eye. I thought about yesterday in the car to school, where Mattie hadn't said _**one **_word to Jed the whole ride. He was so pissed at Jed.

My brothers never really got along after our mom died. Something because Jed left for the Marines and Matt didn't have him for support. Now, you can look at the two and see that Jed is sorry, but Mattie just won't forgive him. I hate it. My family is a bunch of boys, who either refuse to talk to each other or they encourage it. Half the time they only carry out normal conversations for me, and it scares me a lot to think that my family is hanging by the streams. At least that's what it seems like.

"Hey Jed" I said to my brother.

"Hey" he replied, taking another swig of his beer.

"Well, um I'm gonna go to sleep, I guess" I said.

"Okay" Jed replied while staring out into the sky.

"Night."

"Same to you."

* * *

I ran upstairs to brush my teeth, and change into some more confortable clothes. I walked into my room and pulled out a pair of navy blue Soffe's and white tank top on my short frame, while I threw my hair into a messy bun. _Perfect_. In one quick movement I snatched the T.V remote into my hand 'clicked' the T.V on and flopped backwards onto my bed. I guess some show called 'Modern Family' was on, but I wasn't really paying detention. I was answering a question, one I had apparently known the answer two the whole time. _I had feelings for Robert._ I smirked to myself as I rolled over to look at the picture of my friends and me in 3rd grade. _Toothless me, eww bad hair day, there's Erika, Mattie.._ My eyes flickered to Robert and I, smiling, with arms wrapped around each other's shoulders. _I really do miss him, huh? _I nuzzled deeper into my blanket and turned off the lights, letting the buzzing sound of the T.V and Sofia Vergara's voice lull me to sleep.

* * *

**She goes to sleep and all, next day -**

* * *

The floor was shaking. WAIT! The _**floor**_ was shaking. I rolled out of bed right when Mattie's head popped through my door.

"You okay?" He questioned me.

I nodded. "What's happening?"

"I don't know, but we need to find Jed." Matt sounded a little frazzled.

He just stood there.

"Um, get out!" I yelled.

"Right…" Mattie said backing out.

I ran to my closet, and grabbed my cheer duffle bag. _Yay! More stress!_ I rolled my eyes. I went to my dresser and just grabbed handfuls of clothes, jeans, tops, everything. I grabbed my makeup, and a small pistol my dad made me keep hidden in my attic. I slipped on the first pair of jeans I saw, not caring if they were dirty or not, and my brown combat boots, and Leather jacket.

"Matt! Jed!" I yelled running down the stairs.

"Outside!" I was what I heard.

I ran outside to see paratroopers? Yeah, paratroopers, falling from the freaking sky. _Please tell me I'm just dreaming._

Suddenly the house next door was on fire. Everything was moving slowly again, one giant blur. I saw Jed run past me.

"Come on!" He yelled, followed by:

"_**COME ON!" **_

"_**MATT, JACQ GET IN THE TRUCK!"**_

"_**I MEAN NOW!"**_

Scrambling like lost baby ducks Mattie and I found our way to the truck. I slung myself into the back, while Mattie and Jed were in the front. I heard the engine roar to life and Jed mash on the gas petal.

"_**KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN, OKAY?"**_ I heard from Jed.

"_**WOULDN'T THINK ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE!" **_I screamed.

We squealed to a halt and started to follow our dad in his police car. I heard two loud thunks and a "It's okay, they're just boys! They wouldn't hurt anyone! Just let them go, they're just boys!" _Was that Daryl's dad? _I glanced over my shoulder to see the two thumps were Daryl and Robert. Two things crossed my mind. _Yay! I was right and a Oh sh**. _

**_" ROBERT _WATCH JACQUELINE!" Both** of my brothers yelled, to the two boys in the back with me.

Robert grabbed me by the waist, pulled me closer to him, and some what hovered his hands over my head to protect me. _Since when was spooning counted as protecting? I mean, I guess I can't complain and all._ Bullets whizzed by my head, inches from my face. What the h**l was going on? I tried to sit up, but Robert fought against me and held me down.

"Really." I hissed.

"Yes, really." He whisper-yelled.

I smirked when I realized that Daryl was just watching us bicker like an old married couple. _That doesn't sound to bad. Wait, what? _I shuddered.

"You okay?" I felt Robert hot breath on my neck.

"Yeah." I sounded just a little _**too**_ breathless.

I heard Mattie frantically screaming something about "We have got to get Erika" and stuff like that. I think Jed tried to but we couldn't get her. I just hope she's going to be okay. Then there was red; lots of it. I tasted metal in my mouth and swallowed it, unwillingly. The sides of the ford were bent up and I could see a Humvee stopped with a couple of people speaking _**Korean**_ getting out with what sounded like loaded weapons.

"Uh, JED it would be nice if we could go!" I shouted, "Like NOW!"

When the truck lurched forward, I clutched my head in pain. Sure, we didn't have Erika, and I was really upset. We were all okay though, and more than likely were heading for our Cabin in the woods.

* * *

When we got there we leaped out the truck and gathered around Jed in a little semi-circle, along with some guy named Pete, and two people that came with him named Julie and Greg. I felt woozy, like my world was slowly collapsing into a never-ending tunnel of black. I clutched Robert's shoulder and leaned into him, while he grabbed my waist. I noticed when Mattie and Jed cautiously eyed his movements. _Really, 15 and I still can't enjoy myself?_ Jed the marine, might I add, had instructed us to go find what ever we thought might help us. I already had my cheer duffle and the small pistol my dad kept, so I went inside to help Robert try to set up some strange tech thingy.

"Should I see if I have cell service?" I asked him, poking and prodding boxes around.

He was stuck in the T.V trying to find a way to get a signal. "Uh, sure. Could you go stand by the window and hold this?"

"Yeah."

What's this weird thing? An antenna? Sighing I trudged over to the window, with this strange feeling that someone was watching me, and I was 99.999% sure that it was Robert. I stuck the antenna out the window, while I looked back at him.

"Does this work?"

"Move it just a bit. No, No, No, YES! Yes keep it right there Jacq."

_Whoa there, when did we go back to nicknames? First names one thing, but I mean it's not that bad? We can go back to being friends right? Right._

The T.V flashed on displaying some guy on the new station. He was talking about how we weren't in a part of America controlled by America any more, and how if we stayed inside accidents wouldn't happen as often. Jed hit the T.V and told us it's a load of bull. Just then, something clicked. We were being invaded by _**North Korea**_, and I wasn't sure what to do. IT might have been the last time I saw Erika or my dad. And quite frankly I had no clue what to do except listen to _**my**_ Marine and lean and hold on to Robert. Point of the matter was; _**it was war.**_

* * *

**Ehh, sucky ending. I Should really stop cliffhanging but then again... maybe not. Hope you liked this chapter. I probably might not be able to update tomorrow because I've got an orchestra concert! Anyways thanks for reading, and please review!**


	3. Heartbreak Hurts, Then You Love Again

**So, this chapters going to be a short one because I had an orchestra concert, but I found a little time to write some. **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything to deal with Red Dawn.**

* * *

The sunlight hit my nose, as it peered through the tawny colored curtains over the window. Sitting up, I looked around the room to see about everyone else sleeping besides Jed. It seemed that Robert was on my right and Mattie was on my left. I looked around, and the only unrolled sleeping bag told me Jed slept on the couch. I Heard footsteps, and I sunk down just a bit more into my sleeping bag.

"Your up."

It was just Jed.

"Yeah, so?" I was talking off the sleep.

"Everyone else" He said signaling me with his finger. "Toni, and Danny came in last night, you were sleep."

"Was Erika with them?" The hope shined in my eyes.

"No" Jed said and moved to start waking people up.

I sighed and pulled myself out of my cozy little cocoon. I bent down next to the two boys next to me and whispered a "get up" to both of them. Their eyes shot open, both frantically searching around the room until they focused on me. I could've sworn I heard a "d**n" pop out of Robert's mouth under his breath, while Mattie looked over and shot him a look. I blushed and looked down at my socks.

"We need to get up." I said kind of motioning around the room.

"Uh, right." Both boys said, while Robert was scratching the back of his neck.

After everyone was woken up. We we're all herded to the kitchen with Jed. He told us that Pete and his other idiot friend had taken our food supply and run off. Also that we should take what ever we think is valuable, put it in the truck, and hide it in the woods. Most of the boys went to go hide the stuff, while Julie, Jed, Toni, and I stayed in the cabin.

"We're going to need to leave here." Jed spoke up. "Pete knows where we are, and the Korean's can use it to their advantage if they get a hold of him."

I nodded. "So where are we gonna go?"

"Not sure."

Julie who was quiet this whole time spoke up. "I know a place we could go up here."

"How? Aren't you from out of town or something?" I questioned.

"We would come up her for the holidays and stuff, Greg and I passed this one place, it would be okay I guess."

Jed went over to Julie and started to talk to her about this place she was mentioning. I sat down in the couch and looked around. _I haven't been here forever. When was the last time, when I was six, maybe seven?_ My legs seemed to control me, and I walked into my parent's bedroom. They always left stuff here, because it was out second home. After we stopped coming we were just too lazy to take the stuff back. I looked around the room, something flashy caught my eye, and I walked toward it as I realized it was my mom jewelry box. I snapped open the top of it, and saw the one thing I knew I had always wanted, my mom's Tiffany infinity necklace. She had told me it would be mine since I was five years old, it's all I ever looked forward too.

I heard a loud smack in the background, followed by a series of footsteps. I snatched the necklace in my hand, and put it in my back pocket. Closing my mom's jewelry box I stepped out of the room cautiously as if were going break if I took one wrong step.

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"We need to go." Mattie was breathless. "They found us."

* * *

Everyone moved around frantically. People were grabbing things that were theirs and we ran out the back door following Jed to a secluded area where the Korean's couldn't see us. We were behind a ginormous log that covered everyone, but still allowed us to see the cabin in full view. Once, again I was next to Robert, but Daryl was beside him, and Toni on my right.

"Are you flirting with me or something Robert?" I whispered.

"Maybe, that's for you to figure out." He said, while grabbing the binoculars from behind him.

"Right…" I looked up. A couple of Korean Humvee's were rolling in the grassy area in front of the cabin.

"Robert, let me see those!" I snapped.

"Fine" he sounded a little upset. "Just give them back"

"Mhm" I wasn't paying attention.

"Mattie is that..Dad?" I turned around.

"Yeah, it is huh."

I heard Daryl go "Dad!" followed by a series of "shut up's, and be quiet's". Daryl sunk down further behind the log. The Korean guy who seemed to be in charge pushed Daryl's dad forward and gave him a bullhorn, they were trying to lure us out. He gave this big speech on how the person who is in charge name is General Cho and how they weren't going to hurt us if we just surrendered and stopped opposing their forces, really? I don't think so.

I stopped breathing when I saw my dad walk up. He looked so poised, and sophisticated, like this was what he was supposed to do and he would accept whatever would happen. I felt something warm squeeze my hand, and hold on. I glanced at my hand, which was resting in the mud and leaves, and looked at the hand that was touching it, Robert. There was a faint pink in his cheeks, but he still held on to me. Jed looked at me first, and then Mattie as if to say, "Stay strong, no matter what happens."My dad -Tom Eckert - was ready, he clicked on the bullhorn and his voice covered the fields and the forest we were in.

My dad told us, that we need to stay strong, and keep fighting. I think he only said "Boys" so they wouldn't know that I was out there with my brothers. He would look up to the sky sometimes while he paused to think about his words. My eyes were filled to the brim with water, and soon it began to overflow, down past my nose, then cheeks and towards my lips. I didn't have enough sense to wipe them; I could only stare awestruck at my dad who was still talking. As he finished up his speech and reminded us to "kill that piece of s*** Cho", I could see what was going to happen before it did. _Hopefully it won't. Just hope._ I said a few silent prayers to myself. And when I opened my eyes I saw Cho pull a pistol off his belt holster and shot my dad in the head.

* * *

My first reaction was to scream. Though before I could get a small breath of air out, Robert had tackled me and covered my mouth. I thrashed violently around in his arms, and tears spilled over. The only thing I wanted was my dad. The guy who just stopped talking with the same voice that lulled me too sleep way to many times when I was younger had stopped, and it would never start again. The gunshot still echoed in the fields and as well as my head, the same memory replaying over and over again.

"It's going to be okay." Robert whispered soothingly. "Everything's going to be okay."

"I promise."

By this point I had started to break down and sobs shook my body. I looked and Jed and Mattie, and they were in the same position as Robert and I. Jed had tackled Mattie, pinning him against the ground. We had just lost everything, our mom first, now our dad. My thoughts flashed to my mom's infinity necklace as Robert let me up and I saw the Cabin catch onto flames.

Sniffling I reached for the necklace. "Robert, could you, uh, put this on for me? It was my moms."

"Yeah."

I lifted up my hair and waited while he fastened the necklace on. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

* * *

No one really talked. I guess there wasn't much to say, when you see three people's dad get killed. We got the truck and the extra supplies we had stored, and went to this cave place that Julie and her brother Greg had found a few years back. This was our new home. Sure I like the cabin way more than this old cave we were in, but so did everyone, and we had to live with what we got.

"You know, maybe we should just go home." Daryl spoke up.

"Maybe my dad is right."

"Yeah, maybe his dad is right." Robert joined in. "I mean, he is mayor."

"What's the point of going back?" Jed retaliated.

"I've got my mom, and dad, and they're still down there." Robert protested.

"And my family too." Added Daryl.

"We're going." Robert concluded for both boys, as they picked up their stuff and got ready to start walking away from us.

"Robert, your parent's aren't down there." A quiet voice emerged from a red headed girl, Toni.

"I didn't know how to tell you." She continued. "I saw it happen. I'm so sorry."

Toni was quiet after her statement, and thoughts ran through my mind_._ _Mr. and Mrs. Morris were gone? My second parent's? Gone. Like my mom and dad. _I shook my head disapprovingly and looked at Robert. Robert was heartbroken, and even though you could see it on his face, you could just tell, because he had lost the two most important people to him. That's when Jed spoke up, again.

"I'm gonna fight. It's easier for me, because I've done it before. The rest of you are gonna have a tougher choice. I'm not gonna sell it, it's too ugly for that. These soldiers don't want to be here. For them this is some place, for us it's our home. When you fight in your backyard it makes just a little more sense, and hurts a little less."

I smiled, but then I stopped and frowned again. Life was different now and I was going to fight. Why the h*** wouldn't I? We walked inside and just kind of took beds first come first serve. I was lying on my side playing with my necklace when I heard Robert speak up.

" 'snowhereelsetogo." He mumbled.

"What?" He took in a deep breath.

"Do you mind if I sleep next to you? There's no where else to go."

"Umm sure I guess."

I scooted over to make space for him, but it wasn't much more than moving my feet. He crawled in next to me, and then we just did nothing. Like everyone else we just sat there thinking. What was going to happen now? I remembered Robert's parents.

"I'm sorry about your parents." I rolled over to face him.

"Yeah, so am I. Thanks" He said.

"It gets better. You know if you try to cope with it. It gets just a little bit better, and life gets a little bit easier."

"Thanks" he muttered.

I reached down and grabbed his hand. Our hands fit together so perfectly, and I enjoyed the feeling while it lasted. I was expecting him to pull away but when he didn't I felt more sure of myself and blushed. He started to trace small circles in my hand with his thumb, and the motions really soothed me, enough to make my eyes droop lower and lower every second until they finally lay closed. I felt Robert move my bangs away from my eyes and whispered, "Love you Jacq." For now we were just two recently orphaned teenagers, falling for each other in the middle of a war, and I was okay with that.

* * *

**So, I don't know what short means, but it was a lot shorter than the other ones. The concert was amazing (Typed this when I got home), and I had a great time and all. As always, please comment! Thanks! xo**


	4. A Bit of Flirting Never Hurt

**Hey! No authors note this time! I just want to say thanks to people that are giving me constructive criticism and helping me out.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything that deals with Red Dawn.**

* * *

I woke up with my hair a mess and my heart beating wildly within my chest **(Just noticed it rhymes! whoops)**. Mattie and Robert stopped and ran over to me. I swallowed, and my throat ached in pain. I was most definitely in the cave, and as well as the only one who was still sleeping.

"Are you okay?" Mattie asked me, while Robert sat down next to me and rubbed my shoulders.

"I'm fine."

What did it mean? Robert was always there. Were we dating or something? I don't know.

"I Just had a bad dream." I continued. "Just about dad, that's all. I'm okay."

I reassured my brother and Robert and they walked away from me. My hand went searching for my necklace as my face flushed and I started breathing harder. All of my movements went back to normal when I felt the cool and smooth metal under my skin. I glanced across the room until my eyes set on Robert. My eyes went from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet and back, once, twice. So, I checked him out? Our eyes locked and I blushed, shaking my hair in front of my face. I rolled out of bed and walked over to the boys.

"We're going to need to train. If we're going to fight." Jed said, coming from outside.

"Okay, so your point is?" I questioned him.

"Everyone, outside. Now." And he walked out.

Of course, we all followed. That's just what you do when a Marine tells you something and your country's being invaded. He led us to an open, but secluded area that was flat and had some hills and a small stream nearby. In front of us was a small range of the real guns we had collected at the cabin, and some water guns we had found lying around. Jed explained to us how to put in ammo, plus shoot and aim. We were a team now, and we had to learn how to work and live together, as well as survive.

Daryl walked over to me, and asked if I needed any help, seeing that he was trying to flirt with me a played his little game. Never would I ever like Daryl that would be just wrong. I turned around to see who wasn't playing around with the guns. Like always it was Mattie, Jed, and Robert who looked a little jealous. I looked at him in a flirting way to say, "Your friend's got more balls than you do" and returned to how to use a gun: 101 with Daryl. It wasn't like I needed help, I had known how to use a gun since I was around 12 years old, I was just trying to make a certain boy jealous and it was obviously working.

* * *

**Robert's POV**

I looked at Jacq, then Matt, Jacq again. I had absolutely no clue what people said when they looked alike. Sure, they had the same eyes and all, but their twins, its normal. My eyes flickered back to Jacqueline; she was practicing the fighting skills Jed had taught us with Daryl. What did she see in Daryl? He wasn't much different than me. We were both tall and apparently had a charming smile, both into video games, and guns, but she likes him? I could've sworn by the signals she was sending me, she was into me, but then again she's a girl and they're unpredictable. It's not hard to admit that she wasn't near to perfect, she was freaking beautiful, and she just doesn't know it.

I sighed. "She's so beautiful."

Matt and Jed turned to look at me. "Who?"

"No one." I said quickly changing the topic. I was sure they would kill me in my sleep if they found out.

My eyes averted back to Jacqueline who had hit Daryl Square in the chest, hard. I would let her beat me up, if it meant being closer to her and all.

"Oh, you mean Jacq?" Matt asked me. "Yeah, everyone does, she just doesn't believe it."

"And your not going to kill me?" I looked at Jed.

"No, just don't hurt my baby sister and we're cool." He smirked.

"You know you should make your move now." Implied Matt.

"What?"

"Make your move now, Jacqueline's so into you. She's just trying to make you jealous with Daryl."

"Well it's working." I mumbled.

"Be a man Robert. Go, and don't hurt her." Jed told me as he pushed me forward.

I looked ahead, and started to walk towards Jacq. I had been head over heels for this girl since 6th grade but I messed things up for us in 5th. Sure, we had flirted a couple times since we had all been corralled to this mountain area, but was I going to get anywhere by making a move?

"Uh, excuse me." I said to Daryl. "Can I help her with something? Jed asked me too." That was a good enough excuse right?

"Uh, right. Sure." Daryl said as he walked over to Julie.

"So." I walked closer to Jacqueline.

"Hey Robert." She said. I swore she winked.

"You having any trouble with anything?" Hoping it was just with the guns.

"Well, just the shooting part. I'm too scared to pull the trigger." She sounded like she was just flirting hard to prove a point.

"Okay well you …"

I explained to her what you do when you shoot a gun, and then she asked if I would help her shoot. Jacqueline was good at flirting and it just seemed to come naturally to her. I went behind her and grabber her from behind her waist, and then placed both of our hands on the trigger. I whisper counted to three and then we applied the pressure and shot at the tall tree. I think I was going to ask her out.

"So, Jacqueline." I started. "There's this girl I like and she's up here with us. Well, she's actually right next to me"

Her face lit up. "Yeah? And?"

"Well, uh –God this was stupid- I know it's a horrible time and all seeing we're practically in a middle of a war and all."

She nodded as if to say continue on.

"But I was wondering and really hoping that girl would, um, go out with me?" Jacq looked lost.

"What I'm trying to say is –deep breaths- would you be my girlfriend? I know it's stupid and all with the timing, I just had to ask."

"Yeah, Robert, I'll go out with you. But you do have horrible timing. " Said a now blushing and smiling Jacqueline. " Next time ask sooner? And you know I never needed you to show me how to use a gun right?"

"Right." I said, feeling a little stupid.

"Whatever." She laughed. "Lets go back, I'm tired and it looks like everyone else is too."

She handed me her gun and I watched as she walked off to go talk to Toni. _Score 1 Robert. _ I smirked and walked back up to her brothers.

"So you asked her out?" Matt asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't hurt my baby sister, because like Jed said, we will kill you." He patted his hand on my shoulder and walked back towards camp.

I shuddered and followed him, almost unwillingly.

* * *

**Jacq's POV**

My day seemed to just keep getting better after my nightmare this morning. Robert just asked me out, and all my confusing questions about him had been answered in my head. I walked over to Toni, and we continued walked towards camp together. _Wouldn't my brothers want to kill Robert or something? I hope not._ When we got to camp, I saw Mattie, and my boyfriend carrying a normal conversation and as well as finding old logs for a fire pit. _ So either they won't kill him, or Robert just didn't tell him. _I giggled to myself quietly and walked inside the cave with Toni.

After we had eaten what was the last of our food supply for the day, Jed decided that we needed everyone to meet outside. The initial thoughts that came to mind were "Yay! Bonfire." Except we weren't having a bonfire, we were mostly planning for an attack we were going to launch. I spotted Robert sitting on a log and plopped myself next to him, and intertwined our fingers together. I wiped my bangs out of my line of vision and listened to my brother talk. The plan was simple, they would be in covered pits, while I would be the bait and would get the Koreans to follow me over to where they were. Robert squeezed my hand, and I looked up at him. I mouthed an "I'll be fine." And looked at him. He responded with an "Okay, and are you cold?" I looked down at my arms; I had goose bumps up and down both of them. "I guess so, not that much." I mouthed back. In one quick motion he took off his jacket and slipped it on me.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Your welcome."

After Jed, had explained our next mission/ advancement in the game, the fire turned into a friendly place to do campfire things. Apparently we had marshmallows at the cabin and someone thought they were important so we just burned marshmallows and sang songs. It reminded me of those weird scenes in movies when people would be sad, and just had a campfire for the heck of it. We were all starring in a horrible movie with a few relationships during it, and that's just how life was. I grabbed Robert's hand, scooted closer to him and put my head on his chest, letting the sound of his heartbeat calm me down, and I realized how much I really loved him.

* * *

**So, a belch chapter, but Robert and Jacq got together. Most of it was really Robert's POV, and a lot less Jacq. I think I probably got them together a little too fast but then again probably not because I wanted them to get together before a lot of the action started. See I know it's weird because Jacq hated Robert since 5****th**** grade, but she always kind of liked him and now it just really came out and she can't deny it soo. Yes, I'm weird. Thanks for the criticism I really appreciate it. I also need a chapter tittle for this chap! Tell me what you think about the story and the name! Review! xo**


	5. 1 Author's Note

**So, hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. With cheer practice and orchestra, and tumbling I haven't exactly found time to write another chapter. I think I might kinda be at a point where I just need a bit, I know what happens next and I just need to stage it out to write. I've started to write the next chapter, and I need to finish it so I'll definitely post it later in the week. Sorry! Anyways, thanks to everyone who's reviewing! It really means a lot. **

**iLoveBeingRandom Xo**


End file.
